


Movie Night

by osprey_archer



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I know, I know, you only love me for my fro yo,” Lydia said. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“No,” Mary protested. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Lydia twisted to grin at Mary. She stuck out her tongue. “I was only joking,” she said. “I know you love me because I’m amazing.”</i>
</p>
<p>Mary and Lydia have a movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/gifts).



“We are _not_ watching a romance,” said Lydia, depositing two cups of frozen yogurt on the coffee table and casting herself on the Oriental rug in front of the DVD cabinet in Mary’s den. “I get _way_ too much of that at home, because all Lizzie and Darcy ever do is stare in each others eyes, and just _ugh_.”

Mary, perched on the Ottoman behind Lydia, thought it probably sucked for Lydia that both her sisters found love (“wuv, twu wuv,” Mary imagined the priest from _The Princess Bride_ droning) right after Lydia’s first real relationship exploded in her face. 

“So do you have any Will Ferrell movies?” Lydia asked. 

“Ew! No.” 

“Ugh, obviously, because that would be way too happy. Why are all your movies so _boring_ , Mary? What is it with you and Lizzie and historical movies? It’s like you want to study even while you’re chillaxing, whatever, no. Why do you have, like, three different versions of _Jane Eyre_?”

“Shut up, they’re my mom’s,” Mary said. Well, technically they were. Mary got them for her mother as Christmas presents, because they liked to watch them together.

But Lydia wasn’t paying attention: she had plucked _Bringing Up Baby_ off the shelf and held it between her fingers as if it were a dirty sock. “This is black and white,” she said. 

“Actually that one’s hilarious,” Mary protested. “And it has Cary Grant, he’s really cute.”

“Also totally dead now,” Lydia said. She gave an exaggerated shudder. “This is, like, more evidence for my vampire theory, Mary, clearly you were turned back when Cary Grant was still considered hot. Does Eddie know about this? Is he secretly a werewolf?”

“Centaur,” said Mary. But she couldn’t quite keep a straight face when Lydia whipped around to look at her: a smile leaked out at the corners of her mouth. 

Lydia tossed a DVD case at her. “So how is Eddie?”

“Uh,” said Mary, on her guard at once. “Good. He’s good. We’re good.”

She expected Lydia to press for more details, like she would have in the past, which Mary had always hated: it had made her feel like Lydia thought Mary and Eddie’s relationship was her own private reality TV show, break out the popcorn. 

But Lydia just said, “Super,” and rolled around to lie on the rug, chin propped on her fists, and eye the DVDs. 

And Mary, to her own exasperation, missed the Lydia inquisition. She wanted to talk about Eddie, and Lydia’s pestering had let her do that without ever admitting to herself that she was quite that sappy. Ugh. 

It was funny how much Mary missed all Lydia’s qualities that she had thought most irritating. Not just missed: it hurt that they were gone. Of course Lydia would have had to grow up sometime, but fuck Wickham for flattening her like this. 

“Will Eddie be dropping by?” Lydia asked casually, her eyes intent on the DVDs. 

“He’s on vacation with his family,” Mary said. “They’re touring Yellowstone. And the Grand Tetons. And the Grand Canyon.” She made an involuntary face.

“Awesome,” said Lydia, considerably more cheerfully. Then she sat up, clapping her hands together. “Disney movies!” She pulled a handful from the shelf and turned to face Mary. “Mary? _Disney_?” Lydia said, raising her eyebrows. 

“Disney’s actually super dark,” Mary defended herself. “The grasping trees in _Snow White_? The scene where they rip her clothes off in _Cinderella_? Pretty much everything in _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_. Seriously, what were they thinking? ‘Clearly we should make Victor Hugo into a movie, children love hunchbacks!’?”

“You are _so_ overthinking this,” Lydia said. But then she looked down at _Cinderella_ and made a face. “But ugh, I’m basically the ugly stepsister. If it’s not Lizzie and Darcy cuddling on the couch, then it’s Jane and Bing finishing each other’s sentence in a Skype call. Even Mom and Dad seem to be more lovey-dovey than usual. I guess it’s sweet, but seriously, _gross_.” 

“Well, you can always escape here,” Mary said. “Or at least till Eddie gets back next month. Especially when you bring fro yo.”

“I know, I know, you only love me for my fro yo,” Lydia said. 

“No,” Mary protested. 

Lydia twisted to grin at Mary. She stuck out her tongue. “I was only joking,” she said. “I know you love me because I’m amazing.”

Mary rolled her eyes. “Actually, I was just going to say I love you for bringing cookies too,” she said. “Or brownies. Or even cupcakes.” 

“Oh my god, you like cupcakes now!” Lydia cried. She hugged herself. “I’ve totally corrupted you. Next you might like _sunshine_ and _unicorns_ and then we can watch _My Little Pony_ together!” 

“Never.”

“You totally will,” Lydia said. “I give you, like, six months before you cave. Peer pressure peer pressure peer - ” 

Mary chucked a tasseled sofa pillow at Lydia. “Do you actually like _My Little Pony_ , or do you just like threatening to make me watch it?” Mary asked. 

“It’s pretty much amazing,” Lydia replied, hurling the sofa pillow back at Mary. “You know you’ll like it. One of the characters is called Nightmare Moon!” she added, wheedling. 

“And does she plunge the land into a dark, twisted eternal night, showing the ponies the pointless futility of life?” 

“Um, she totally tries.” Lydia gave Mary a suspicious look. “Have you been watching _My Little Pony_ without me?”

Mary had been reading online summaries to try to decide whether watching _My Little Pony_ with Lydia would be unbearable or merely excruciating. But she was pretty sure Lydia would think doing research on it meant that Mary had already capitulated to her candy-colored unicorn fate. 

“Also the fro yo is melting, so we should hurry up and pick something to watch,” said Lydia. “And _My Little Pony_ is on Netflix... _and_ there’s no romance at all...”

Well, really, who could stand up to fate, candy-colored or otherwise? “Resistance is futile,” Mary said, and took the frozen yogurts off the coffee table. She handed one ceremoniously to Lydia. “Take me to your leader.” 

“Yes!” Lydia cried, thrusting her spoon into the air victoriously. A smile twitched at the corner of Mary’s mouth again. Somehow Lydia’s glee was always infectious. “Seriously, how did you ever have any fun without me?”

“I watched movies that I actually like?” Mary said. 

Lydia rested against the ottoman, licking melted frozen yogurt off her spoon. “The movies I like are totally better.” 

Mary gave Lydia a friendly kick in the side. “Your movies suck,” she said. 

“Whatever,” said Lydia, grinning. She leaned her head against Mary’s knee. “All movies are better when you watch them with a friend.”


End file.
